Red, White and Blue
by fantasyAge
Summary: America isn't stupid, people talk behind his back - but when it's to his face, that's the last straw for the country of Freedom. When it's Russia, well, things are about to go down. M for mature content and themes. Hateful sex. Yaoi/Slash - male/male. RusAme / AmeRus. Human names used. Slight PWP. Oneshot.


**Summary: **America isn't stupid, people talk behind his back - but when it's to his face, that's the last straw for the country of Freedom. When it's Russia, well, things are about to go down. M for mature content and themes. Yaoi/Slash - male/male. RusAme / AmeRus. Human names used. Slight PWP.

**Title:** Red, White and Blue

**Author:** fantasyAge

**Pairing:** RusAme /AmeRus; Cold War pairing.

**Rating: **M

**Warning:** Yaoi/slash. MxM.

**Setting:** G8 conference room.

**Type Of Story:** Oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Contrary to this story the Cold War happened, and should not be treated lightly. Historical inaccuracies. Lots of back-breaking feats. I own nothing.

* * *

That was it, the last fucking straw! No one insults my country- on purpose or _not_!

A blond-haired American turned around suddenly from his and England's conversation and shouted, "Shut the hell up you communist bastard!" at the man across the room. He was sitting and talking with China as if nothing was amiss. Apparently in Russia, it was a favourite pastime to insult other countries to their faces. Not this country though. Not this country…

Groans were voiced as everyone left the meeting room. England paused as if to address the situation, knowing his former colony was almost always dense, he let it go and walked away. The Cold War was three years ago, sometimes it was best to just let bygones be bygones. Ivan looked up at the American, watching as he edged closer. China deemed this a perfect opportunity to slink from the room before he would be caught in the middle, or worse, asked to "become one with Russia, да?"s.

"Capitaldist pig." The larger man retorted as he used the mahogany table to hoist himself up gently. The room was deserted by then, and any trace that eight countries had been confined in the moderately-sized space only moments before, had disappeared.

"You'll pay for that comment you _fuck_!" America lunged over the table that separated him from the larger man. Before Ivan could react, a knuckle connected with his jaw, causing the Russian to stumble. He wiped the side of his mouth; a red stain blotted his black leather glove.

_"__уро__́__д_." His eyes narrowed as he brought a pipe out from under his coat.

"Fuck. You." Alfred let as much venom creep into his voice as he punctuated each syllable.

"иди́ к чёрту." Ivan attempted to swing his pipe at Alfred but missed as the younger nation ducked and jabbed his clenched fist up, connecting with the Russian's jaw. Ivan was pushed back by the momentum but quickly recovered. He blindly swung out his pipe- catching the American off guard. The pipe hooked onto Alfred's upper arm, causing him to fall. "'Dat vas a good one, but not good enough." Ivan rubbed his chin as he stalked toward the smaller man on the ground, who was quickly clambering away- pure animosity radiating from his being.

"You get away from me, Commy!"

"Or 'vat? Jou're going to call мама?" The man's tone mocked the smaller nation- daring him to hit him again.

"Not even close." America grabbed the chair beside him and flung it at Russia, which was knocked aside with very little effort. Although ineffective, Alfred was thankful for the temporary distraction which allowed him to get up and kick at the larger country. The Russian caught his foot, making him drop his pipe as he pulled the body attached to the leg closer to his own. America stumbled as he fell into Ivan. Feeling the taller nation's hands curl into his shirt and jacket collar, he was hoisted a foot off the ground.

"Jou've pissed me off vor deh last time Аме́рика." Alfred's eyes momentarily widened in shock as he was thrown onto the floor. A shadow covered him as Russia bent down to pick him up and clutch his collars once again. America narrowed his eyes as he also grabbed onto Ivan's and flipped them over. Russia was temporarily confused as they tumbled one over the other. America now hovered over Russia, a deep hate in his eyes as he stared into the liquid amethyst. Russia stared into the eyes of his enemy for a brief moment before he slugged him in one of his blue topaz pools.

Alfred fell back, clutching his eye as he smirked. "Is that the best you got?" Ivan quickly crawled over to clutch the blond nation once again, before hoisting him up and ramming him to the opposite wall. Both clutched each other's lapels. Their breaths mingled as they panted- trying to steady their thundering heartbeats. Before they knew it- both had crashed their lips into the other man's. Hands squeezed into collars, desperate to bring the other closer. As soon as it started, both separated quickly, their panting and heartbeats even faster. Alfred's eyes widened in realization. "Get off you- you sick_ fuck_!" Screamed the smaller of the two as he shoved the other roughly, scrubbing at his lips as if the action would get rid of the moment they had just shared.

"Id vould seem dat jou vere grabbing ondo me." The Russian composed himself as he walked forward, a knowing smile on his face before planting both his hands on either side of Alfred.

"N-no!" The blond defied. "Y-you mind-hexed me! With your ... commy powers!" The taller blond's eyes twinkled at the naiveté of the man before him.

"Care to test dat t'eory?"

"No!" America grabbed Ivan's collars, and flipped them so he wasn't the one who was trapped against the wall. Ivan barely had time to register the new position before a soft set of lips roughly covered his own and a tongue was plunged into his mouth. The battle for dominance ensued. Ivan watched Alfred as the smaller nation stared daggers at him while they tangled their wet muscles. A smirk graced Ivan's features, knowing that he had gotten to the American. Wanting to wipe that look off Ivan's face, Alred swung Ivan around and ran him to the opposite wall- their lips still attached. A slight '_oomph_' came out of the Russian as his back hit the wall and Alfred's body slammed into his own. Now, it was the American's turn to smirk. Ivan wound one hand in the other's hair and pulled. A cry of shock left the American as his head was tilted back, exposing his throat to the largest country.

Ivan traced a finger down Alfred's throat, causing him to gulp from the pressure. "Jou need to be taken down a couple more notches."

"Oh, only a couple huh?" America dared, baring his teeth as he also tangled his digits in the larger nation's hair.

"Trust me. I'm more van _confident_ in my ability to ... persuade jou." Russia pulled his head back even further as he latched his lips onto the side of his neck, nipping and sucking at the blood that oozed out from the wound.

"_Guh_!" The American gasped out as Ivan's thumb brushed over his cowlick. "S-stop!" He stuttered as he felt his legs give way and his manhood start to harden. The Russian did anything but. He tightly grabbed America's chin and roughly kissed him. In a matter of seconds, Ivan turned them both and threw Alfred unceremoniously onto the expensive meeting table- his body covering the blond below. He crashed their lips together once more as he pried Alfred's legs open with his knee. America wantonly moaned into the kiss once more as Ivan violated his bruised lips. Russia tugged onto his wayward strand of hair, his other hand traveling down slowly to palm at the growing bulge between the smaller nation's legs. "_Mmmph_." With no response, but a harsher tug on his ahoge. "_Mmmph_." He tried again more urgently after he had recovered from the twisted feeling in his stomach. "_Mmph!_" A hiss soon followed as Russia snapped his head away from America and felt his lip. Small droplets of blood graced his gloves. "I told you to stop." Russia raised an eyebrow as the American grabbed Ivan's gloved hands and began tugging said articles off by his teeth.

"Jou dun't know vhere d'ose have been," Ivan warned him in sing-song tone.

"I don't care, because that's where they're ending up." America punctuated this by looking at the items on the floor. Russia smirked.

"Dat iz not deh only t'ing." America let himself be pushed back as they both scrambled to rid themselves of clothing. Russia shrugged off his coat and shirt as America did the same. Russia made to grab for his beloved scarf when America stopped him.

"D-don't," America breathed out as he slipped his hands down the ends of the scarf, and grabbed onto Russia's belt- undoing the piece of black leather. Russia mimicked America and undid his pants, shimmying them down to his ankles. Ivan slipped out of his shoes and pants as he climbed on top of Alfred, the table groaning slightly under the nondistributed weight. America reached out and grabbed onto Ivan's scarf, bringing them face to face so he could wrap an arm around the back of his neck and seductively talk into his ear. "Ivan ... _fuck_ _you_."

The Russian raised an eyebrow at the choice of words before he was slowly choked by his own cherished accessory. Ivan's nearly silent choking resonated throughout the eerily quiet room. Russia tugged at the tightening cashmere before quickly grabbing ahold of America's hair and wrenched his head to the side. A hiss filled the room as Alfred let go of the scarf in an attempt to save his scalp. Ivan narrowed his eyes as he roughly let go of Alfred, causing him to to slam back down on the table. Barely a second had passed before Alfred slammed his lips into Ivan's. Russia's eyes widened as their roles were once again switched. Alfred licked his lips as he straddled Ivan's lap and grabbed ahold of Russia's scarf once more. He tightened it a bit before treating it as a reign and started to rock his hips into Ivan's. With closed eyes, a low moan left America's lips as he tried to get friction through their clothed members. Ivan watched with amusement as America let his free hand trail up body, neck and finally into his hair where he pulled lightly on the blond strands.

"Vould jou like help?" America opened his lust clouded eyes half-way. His expression was confused when he met Ivan's stare, as if wondering how long Ivan had been there. Alfred's answer came in a throaty groan as he made his lower half flush with Russia's, and continued to rock onto the larger nation. "I vill take dat as a yes." Ivan sat up, breaking America's concentration. He propped Alfred onto his hands and knees. Climbing around the younger nation, Ivan slipped the rest of their clothes off, leaving the American only in his glasses and him in his scarf. Ivan reached around the horny blond below and delicately curled his fingers around the leaking member. America panted harshly as he met the strokes the larger man was giving him. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Ivan switched out his precum coated hand for a fresh one as he reached behind Alfred and slipped a digit into his puckered entrance. The action was met with approval as the American gave a more anxious thrust forward.

"_Oh GOD_, just do it already." America steadied himself on one hand as his other met Ivan's around his cock. He found the other's slick fingers and timed it with his rocking body as he pushed up against them. A sharp exhale of breath greeted Ivan's ears as his fingers were covered to the hilt. Ivan thrust his fingers in and out to loosen the tight cavern. Russia enjoyed the sounds that escaped past America's lips and continued for some time until a snarl of annoyance came from the blond below. "This is taking too long." Russia was immediately pushed back as he was once again straddled. America pushed up his glasses on his sweat drenched face as he pumped Ivan's thick cock. Once deemed to perfect stiffness he scooted up Ivan's chest and began playing with his entrance again. America stared at Russia's eyes with concentration, licking his lips when he felt that he was very close to the bundle of nerves that would send him over. Russia, a little bored with the scene before him, grabbed onto America's hair and yanked. His actions were greeted with a delicious cry of pain as Alfred arched his back.

"If you do not move liddle one, I vill take t'ings indo my own hands." Alfred nodded. A hiss left Ivan's lips as America reached behind him and roughly grabbed the larger blond's manhood- earning him a sharp backhand across the face. "Gendle," Ivan said as he soothed the red mark that was beginning to mark the younger's face. America's eyes fluttered as he positioned himself and backed up onto the large throbbing flesh behind him. A groan left Ivan's lips as Alfred's walls clenched themselves around his member.

"You like that?" America smirked as he had himself filled with Ivan, balls deep.

"Shud up, потаску́ха." America pouted as he started to grind his pelvis back onto Ivan's. Russia grabbed onto America's hips to steady himself as he matched America's rhythm. "Mm, so tight." America's breath hitched as Ivan began thrusting harder into him. Sitting up straight, America dug his nails into Russia's abs creating irritated red lines. Russia gave a particularily hard thrust up, causing America to yell out.

"_Guh! _Fucking harder! Fuck harder!" Russia chuckled before America wound his hand into his scarf and pulled him up. Russia complied, sitting up to battle tongues with the moaning blond. Russia felt a hand snake in between them, before his was dragged down on to Alfred's forgotten shaft. A moan left Ivan's mouth at the touch of the throbbing member craddled between his skilled fingers. Russia left America's mouth to work his way down his tense throat, leaving traces of their activities in his wake before nipping any flesh that passed his lips. America thread his fingers throughout the pale locks as tiny drops of blood streaked his sweaty body, a tongue swiping to taste the coppery beads.

Too much in a daze, America felt Russia shift under him. Almost falling back, he hooked his muscular legs around the Russian's torso as he felt the larger nation pump into him at an irregular angles. Russia smirked as he striked the spongey bundle of nerves that made the man beneath him moan out nonsensical gibberish repeatedly and arch his back in pleasure once again.

"Тесновато." America heard the Russian grumble out. "Тесновато Аме́рика." Russia roughly grabbed the back of Alfred's head and trapped his lips into a bruising kiss. Ivan closed his eyes and let out a throaty moan. He gave one more harsh thrust up into the obnoxious nation and his seed came rushing to coat the inside of the American. Alfred gave a muffled cry at the feeling of the fluid within him and let himself go- all over the Russian's hand, which still was clutched onto him.

A low chuckle greeted his ears as he realized his head was on the Russian's shoulder. A wet hand held his back and turned him so he was now lying on the table. America let his hands flop above his head and onto the dark mahogany. Russia took this opportunity to hold down his rival's arms as he kissed down America's body, starting with his swollen eye and rapid pulse. He nipped and licked down the salty form as America enjoyed his fornicative bliss; a content sigh escaping his lips when Ivan played with his rock hard nipples, mouth sucking on any flesh it could get.

As soon as Russia deemed that America was sufficiently covered in hickies he pulled back to admire the body below him. A child-like smirk gracing his features.

"What?" A tired America asked, almost not caring for the answer.

"Oh, not'ing not'ing ... jus' jou're red, vhite and blue." America responded with a quirked eyebrow, obviously missing the point. With a condescending sigh, slightly edged with something sounding close to smugness, Russia explained himself.

"Jou finally match jour flag." America was indeed bruised, covered in blood and turning back to his original hue as the flush slowly crept from his skin. A couple seconds of silence passed before America narrowed his eyes.

"You're an asshole." A deep laugh rang throughout the room as Ivan sat up straight.

Ivan cast his eyes across the room momentarily as if thinking it over- before giving a childish, "да." Ivan caressed the side of Alfred's angry face before planting his arms on either side of the nation and pulled out. A shudder coursed throughout America, causing him to moan out slightly and arch his back. Russia carefully got off the meeting table before going about collecting his things. America stiffly got up onto his knees, biting his lip and closed his eyes as he felt Russia's semen slide out of his abused hole.

"Sore?" America's eyes snapped opened and looked at the nearly dressed Russian.

"N-no!" A slight pink tint refused to leave his face as he turned and very carefully got off the soiled table. A knowing smile spread itself over Russia's face before tugging on his boots and fixing his disheveled hair.

"Vell... until next d'ime. Прощай Подсолнечника." With a curt nod, Russia swept out of the room. America sighed and held onto the table's edge for support. He stretched out his limbs before grabbing tissues from an upturned side table and cleaned himself and any other evidence. America dressed before leaving the wreckage of what was a highly polished room behind.

* * *

Translations:

да- yes  
уро́д - Bastard  
иди́ к чёрту- Go to hell  
мама- Mommy/mom  
Аме́рика- America  
потаску́ха- Slut  
Тесновато- So tight  
да- Yeah (It's actually yes, but in this case- it's "yeah")  
Прощай Подсолнечника- Goodbye Sunflower

I DO NOT SPEAK RUSSIAN! ALL TRANSLATIONS IN THIS WORK OF FICTION IS PURELY RELATIVE! OTZ As a non-speaker I express my deep apologies for any disgusting mistake. Please contact me immediately if you notice a mistake in the translations.

* * *

**End A/N:** I hope this story does not, in any way, offend anyone. This surely should be taken at face value, there is no hidden message- this is for all the people who like this pairing and wish to see more yaoi blow up the site. ... Can this even be classified as romance? Guh, non-specific categories are hard...  
With that said, I am glad you chose to stick around for the end note. It's been a _long_ time since I've uploaded anything. When I went back to my other fics, I realized just how much (hopefully) my writing has improved. So expect more in the future my kiddies but alas, with Hetalia and not Harry Potter. As well, I apologize for any grammatical errors in the story above. I tried my best in catching a lot, but no one is perfect. I think I covered all my bases... but something tells me I'm forgetting something. Meh. See you in the next story on my profile soon~.

Also, PPS, I know. Non-original story title is non-original. Once again... sorry. I shall make it up!... eventually. Happy readings. And if you wish, don't forget to comment!


End file.
